


Et Nocte Perpetua

by Sapphorequiem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, да-да после таймскипа а хули нам, хаха фем ноктопромпты гоу бррр, я просто хотела чтоб девочки были счастливы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphorequiem/pseuds/Sapphorequiem
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Et Nocte Perpetua

Промпто внимательно рассматривала фотографии, которые сохранила на камере. Она уже давно не занималась фотографией — как-то совершенно позабыла со всеми новыми заботами. Снимки были очень старые, ровно как и сам фотоаппарат: многие были глупые, и Промпто про себя подумала, что ей стоило быть серьёзнее и не сохранять столько немыслимо идиотских фото. _Хотя… если ей когда-нибудь понадобится компромат…_ Промпто усмехнулась собственным мыслям. 

— Что там, смешное что-то? — над ней склонилась Гладио, заглядывая в маленький экран камеры. 

— Да так, неважно, — поспешно отмахнулась Промпто, выключая фотоаппарат. — Потом покажу. 

— Как скажешь, — Гладио выпрямилась, хмыкнув. Обе девушки подняли взгляды на Игнис, что недовольно хмурилась, нетерпеливо постукивая пальцами по колену. 

— Её Высочество не спешит, — бросила Промпто, давясь глупой улыбкой. Гладио ответила на шутку отчётливым низким смешком, а Игнис заметно улыбнулась. В груди у Промпто затеплилось старое приятное чувство: она шутила, подруги смеялись, совсем как раньше. 

— Ничего, подождём, — протянула Гладио, потягиваясь. 

Промпто невесело хмыкнула, улыбка сошла с её лица. _И правда, они ждали десять лет, не могут подождать ещё?_ Вернуться к фотографиям она не смогла, а потому глядела на дорогу: даже несмотря на то, что они ждали у мастерской, машин на дороге было ужасно мало. Путешествовать в вечной ночи было небезопасно. И всё же, когда она видела изредка появляющиеся на дороге автомобили, её сердце едва ли не уходило в пятки. Она терпеть не могла ждать, особенно сейчас, не после десяти лет ожидания, казавшихся вечными. 

— Что, волнуешься? — с шутливой издёвкой спросила Гладио, легко толкнув Промпто в плечо. 

— С чего бы? — Промпто поспешно улыбнулась, удивлённо приподняв брови. — Ничего я не волнуюсь. 

— Да ладно тебе, — бросила Игнис, подперев голову рукой. — Даже я заметила. 

— И ты туда же? — спросила Промпто наигранно обиженным тоном. 

— Нет, ну серьёзно, что за дела? — возмутилась Гладио, глядя на свои наручные часы. — Сколько можно сюда добираться? 

— Смотри! — воскликнула Промпто, ткнув подругу в бок локтём. — Машина!

— И что? — спросила Гладио, сбитая с толку. — Это мастерская, тут всегда машины. 

— Да нет же, — обиженно выпалила Промпто, указывая пальцем на дорогу. — Внимательнее смотри. Это же машина Талкотта! 

Все трое мгновенно повскакивали со своих мест, дожидаясь, когда машина подъедет к “Молоту”. Остановившись, Талкотт вышел из машины, и одновременно с ним вышла Ноктис. Промпто словно выпала из реальности. За столько лет Ноктис ужасно изменилась, но, самое главное, стала выглядеть заметно старше. Если уж говорить по правде, то даже слишком: прошло всего лет десять, а она выглядела настолько потрёпанной, словно проспала целое тысячелетие. Они поговорили, поверхностно обсудили планы, а после Игнис решила обсудить что-то с Нокт наедине. 

Промпто решила посидеть у Синди, которая осматривала машину Талкотта — тот пожаловался ей, что машина издаёт странные звуки, когда едет. 

— Не удивительно, что оно тарахтит, — фыркнула Синди, осматривая колёса. — У тебя тут с креплением проблема. Они тут на честном слове держатся! Чудо, что вы вообще сюда доехали. 

— Как у него ещё колёса не отвалились? — спросила Промпто, наблюдая за тем, как Синди ищет нужные ей детали. 

— Кстати, — Синди подняла взгляд на подругу. — А ты что вообще здесь делаешь? 

— В смысле? — ответила вопросом на вопрос Промпто. 

— Ой, не делай вид, что не поняла, — хитро улыбнулась Синди. — Вы уже десять лет не виделись! А ты с ней даже поговорить наедине не собираешься? 

— Не знаю, — печально вздохнула Промпто. — Да и о чём говорить? 

— Ты правда думаешь, что не найдешь тему для разговора? — голос Синди утопал в шуме перебираемых ею деталей.

— А что если да? — тревожно выпалила Промпто.

— Вы не виделись десять лет! — Синди сердито нахмурилась, возмущённо потрясая кулаком в воздухе. — Что-то да придумаешь! Хочешь, я помогу? 

— И как же? — Промпто сложила руки на груди, скептически выгнув бровь. 

Синди мгновенно оставила работу над машиной, вытерла руки о валяющееся рядом полотенце и подошла ближе к Промпто, поправляя рукав своего жёлтого комбинезона. 

— Давай представим, что я Ноктис, — она указала на себя и мгновенно попыталась спародировать Нокт. Синди сложила руки на груди, резко перестала улыбаться и слегка склонилась назад, странно выпятив живот. 

— Она так не стоит, — скептически бросила Промпто. 

— Как это не стоит так? — фыркнула Синди. — А ты присмотрись, именно так и стоит. Это, кстати, очень смешно со стороны смотрится. Так, не меняй тему, просто начинай уже. 

— Ладно, — Промпто тяжело вздохнула, собираясь с духом. — Хей, Нокт, как дела? 

Синди громко засмеялась, и Промпто почувствовала, как у неё краснеют щёки. _Что она такого сказала?_

— Прости, я.. — попыталась выдавить из себя Синди, утирая с глаз накатившие от смеха слёзы. — Ты пыталась, подруга. Это не очень хороший вопрос. 

— Почему? — растерянно спросила Промпто. 

— Вряд ли её дела идут хорошо, — ухмыльнулась Синди, положив руки на плечи собеседницы. — Ладно, давай так. К чёрту все эти репетиции, просто будь собой, договорились? Ты это умеешь. Всё будет хорошо, только не переживай. Я в тебя верю!

— Я постараюсь, — Промпто вымучила нервную улыбку.

— Ну вот! — решительно выпалила Синди. — А теперь подойди к ней и скажи, как сильно ты её любишь! Ты обязательно сможешь! 

Промпто вышла из мастерской, преисполнившись решимости. Но, как только она завидела Нокт, что стояла возле бензоколонки, вся решимость куда-то улетучилась. Промпто подошла к ней и хотела начать разговор, но слова как-то не хотели складываться. Ноктис заметила её и неловко отвела взгляд. 

— Привет, Промпто, — тихо выпалила она, слабо улыбнувшись. 

— Привет, Нокт, — неловко ответила Промпто, поправляя упавшие на глаза волосы. Дальнейших слов она почему-то подобрать не могла, повисла ужасно неловкая тишина. В желудке у Промпто неприятно задрожало, сердце забилось сильнее. 

Внезапно, Нокт крепко обняла её, неразборчиво целуя подругу в лицо. Ошеломлённая, Промпто не сразу нашлась с тем, что ей делать. Она обняла Нокт в ответ, чувствуя, как неловкость постепенно сходит. 

— Ты не представляешь, как я скучала, — выдохнула Ноктис, и её голос отчётливо надломился на середине предложения. 

— Я тоже, — прошептала Промпто, покрепче обнимая подругу. — Я тоже очень скучала. 


End file.
